


Gone clubbin'

by Soft talk electric souls (Petal_dancer)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petal_dancer/pseuds/Soft%20talk%20electric%20souls
Summary: Yusei doesn't dance, but the former Black Rose Witch does. What will happen when he takes her to a club in Satellite? One-shot!
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki
Kudos: 8





	Gone clubbin'

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything within the Yu-gi-oh franchise! 
> 
> I did my best to write these two characters, please leave a review!

He wasn't that good of a dancer. He never was. Dancing was not his thing, especially slow dancing. D-wheels and duels were his speciality, he could figure out how to activate a strategy at the very last minute with an unfamiliar deck with 100 life points remaining if needed. Dancing was a strategy, but it was not something he felt was needed and never really learned it. It was a synchronous summoning that he couldn’t quite figure out. The underground clubs in Satellite, well the "undergrounds" were the only ones he could go to with his friends in years past. He was never much of a clubber, he had visited a few undergrounds for drinks, that was primarily it; his friends were more of dancers than he was. It was a way to forget about the isolation and poverty for a while. Undergrounds weren't exactly illegal, but with enough money or duels, Security tends to look the other way. After all, you can't get punished if you don't get caught.

She on the other hand loved clubs. She's never been to the underground, but the ones in Neo Domino City were pretty good when she was able to sneak out of Divine's close range on her in the past. Which typically wasn't for long to not make a scene, since she was the Black Rose Witch. As long as she didn't have her mask and her hair was pulled back a certain way, she could minimally "Clark Kent" her way through a couple of hours. It wouldn't be great for one of Arcadia Movement's strongest psychic duelist to be dancing at local clubs to "supposedly" be celebrating the deaths of the innocent around Satellite and Neo Domino City. That would tarnish her reputation, put her in danger and undo all of Arcadia movement's ‘positive work’ for psychic duelists. But she did have a reputation of being a formidable dancer when she let loose or the alcohol kicked in. She always had to style her hair back a certain way and throw on some heavier makeup so she wasn't as easily recognizable to Divine. Though that, was in the past. She didn't have to hide from Divine anymore. He was gone and so was the Arcadia Movement.

She still had to be careful as the stigma attached to her was not going away anytime soon no matter how much she was hanging around Yusei. That still didn't mean that she could enjoy herself. It would be different, but it was a good different. She trusts him to not purposely put her into harm's way like Divine did. Yusei trusts her that she wouldn't purposely ditch or use him either. They had faith in each other, which is why he was taking her to the underground.

The Underground met in different locations every so often to throw off Security. It was in a sense, password protected in two ways. But the most commonplaces were the catacombs, or one of the various abandoned subway stations in Satellite fairly late at night when a pin drop could wake the dead. With two energy drinks in hand Yusei was all ready to go. He wasn't huge on going out late, but he knows how much Aki has always wanted to go to one of these clubs. He was going because otherwise she was going to go by herself and he wasn't completely keen on the idea; It wasn't that she could handle herself, it was more that he didn't trust the citizens of Satellite to play nice to the former Black Rose Witch if she were to be uncovered. 

He didn't need much time to get dressed as his usual attire without the safety gear for his D-wheel he felt was fine, well with maybe a chain or two to give him a masculine feel. Aki on the other hand tended to go all out for clubs. " Go big or go home" she would say. As her go to was a black v-cut slip dress, with embroidery of red roses up the side with decorative ties to “hold it” together. Layered with fishnet tights to match her fishnet fingerless gloves with gothic jewelry to match. Dark red for her lipstick and eyeshadow palette, then to finish her shoes were platform heels. Which was always a pain to walk in, but she could run in them if she needed too. She's done some practice in duels with them on with Divine and ran from him a few times while in said heels.

 _cerclick- fizzzzz_ Yusei cracked open one of the energy drinks he had in his hand to take a swig out of it in order for him to stay awake, before turning to Aki who was throwing on some final touches to her eyeliner and eyeshadow.

_She's absolutely gorgeous.._

_But that outfit is_ **_not_ ** _practical... How she was able to outrun Divine in that is beyond me.._

Yusei had grabbed Aki's clutch so it was one less thing she had to look for before leaving. 

"I'm not carrying you if you break your ankle in those things, Aki. Satellite has a lot of deep cracks and uneven pavement-" Yusei was cut off from Aki interjecting his sentence while she was hurriedly putting away her mascara. 

"Relax, Yusei! I've only broken my ankle **once** in these shoes and it wasn't because I was clubbing. It was because I was making an escape from Divine _because_ I was out clubbing. There's a difference. Also I know how to balance my center of gravity while running in platforms."

She then grabbed a thin jacket as she was definitely planning on stealing Yusei's later when they got home. She looked back in the mirror to make sure her braided bangs would stay pulled back into a bun so her hair piece was mostly hidden before turning to Yusei with a bright smile signifying "let's go!" Yusei gave a light smile and held the door open for her as they both headed out. Luckily the underground wasn’t too far from where they were staying for the night, so Yusei didn't need to use his D-wheel and find a place to hide it. 

The two of them walked through the twilight in the deserted streets of Satellite before turning into an alleyway to take a shortcut. The underground was rumored to be a pop up in the West Island Station of Satellite for tonight. With some silence between them, Aki started to talk about gardening. She did have a plant based deck after all, and started to talk about creating her own little garden when she has her own place. 

“I think I might stick with a variety of flowers first. I appreciate them differently than vegetables. Maybe if I can get my hands on some moss too..”

Yusei didn’t know much about gardening. Gardening wasn't his thing, though he could understand as fixing D-wheels is what makes him happy; though he gave acknowledgements that he was listening to every word Aki was saying, and gave a small smile; she became like a kid at Christmas talking about Roses, Lilies and Chrysanthemums she had in her family’s garden many years ago. He was happy that she was happy. It wasn’t before long that they had reached the entrance of West Island Station. The stairways were very dark as there was no sort of lighting and the stairs itself were practically eroding away from lack of maintenance over the years. The railing was still intact but it looked like it was going to fall apart any second. Aki started to rethink her shoes before starting to take the first step down. Yusei gestured her to stay back and stated to her;

“I’ll go first. Take my hand and balance yourself with what’s left of the railing. I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.” Aki nodded, she left Yusei get the first few steps in front of her before she took the railing and his hand. She started blushing a little but started to take into the surroundings, expecting to see people at the bottom she was bewildered from when she didn’t see anyone on the base floor of the subway station. It was empty. Graffitied walls and layers of grime, dirt and dust was just everywhere. 

“Yusei.. Are you _sure_ that this is the right place? Yu-” She cut herself off as he headed towards the abandoned track and hopped down on it. Aki did a small sprint to catch up to him, at least up to the end of the platform as it then dropped off. It wasn’t too tall, but she would seriously injure herself if she jumped off of it in the shoes that she was wearing. She quickly glanced for stairs but she didn’t see any-

“Just jump Aki, I got you.”

Yusei got closer to the edge of the platform but still far enough to where he could catch her. Aki, backed up a little before running to jump into his arms. Yusei easily caught her and they both paused, then blushed while in each other's arms. Yusei then had let go of Aki before prying off one of the side panels that was hollowed out which led to a set of makeshift stairs; it clearly wasn’t a maintenance area but looked more like the structure of the station. Once Yusei had “closed” the panel behind them, they ventured further into the darkness. She held his hand and used the support beams as a guide as she couldn’t see much of anything, but she could hear loud thumps of the bass get closer to them as they ventured further. It wasn’t before long that they reached a dimly lit door with the slide, Yusei gave two knocks. _Tap, taptap.. Clack!_ Then a pair of eyes stared at them through the slide in the door before the rough, booming, voice gave out a loud “Password!” 

Yusei reached into his jacket and drew out a card about the size of a business card that had an image of a mono colored lotus on it. The eyes narrowed, before giving the approval to come in. 

“Acceptable. Get a new card soon, Fudo.”

Aki was very confused.

_Is Yusei in a gang or a cult that I don’t know about? Or is one of his friends IN a gang that I don’t know about? Because this is a formal way of getting in considering how well hidden this place is.._

When the door opened the both of them had entered, those questions faded to the back of her mind as she took in the sights of people laughing, dancing, getting drunk, and just generally having a good time. The dance floor was pretty busy so Aki wanted to wait until she could feel the language of the place before she could speak it in her moves. It didn’t take long for her to get stares, more so of the way she was dressed. It was clear that she was from Neo Domino City with money, while everyone was fairly casually dressed with a few nice pieces of jewelry. She did see a few people give whispers, but many watched to see what she would do in anticipation. Aki clung to Yusei out of anxiety, Yusei took notice of this and asked if she wanted to leave. She shook her head

“No, I just need a drink or two and I’ll be fine.”

She glanced around and found what appeared to be the bar area. Much of the furniture was old or made out of scrap metal. She gave a grin and gestured to him that she wanted a drink. As they headed towards the bar, the both of them recognize a familiar face that was behind the counter dressed in a muscle shirt and jeans with an “M” shaped marker and a few other markers on his face. It was Crow of all people. Aki was confused as she knew that he had devotion to the orphaned children of Satellite.. So what was _he_ doing here.. _serving alcohol_? 

“Oi! Crow!” Crow turned around as he was washing cups and gave a smile to Yusei. They both clasped hands and briefly pulled towards each other before releasing as a code of friendship.

“Oi Yusei! It’s great seein you this late at night.”

Aki gave a smile and acknowledgement to Crow, but she was still confused to see him here. She has never once seen him cook let alone make a drink. He could burn water if it was possible. So.. what _was_ he doing here? 

“It’s good seeing you Crow.. But what are you _doing_ here? I thought you had a duty to take care of the children?”

Crow gave a loud laugh as he popped open a bottle of whiskey for a customer next to them “ I _am_ taking care of the children Aki!” He slid the cup down to the customer sitting next to Yusei.

“I’m making money until the reunification process of Satellite and Neo Domino is complete.. It’s not much but if I can get some fresh stuff from Neo Domino for the kids without them having to steal then it’s worth it. Besides, I asked Rally and the others to watch after them for tonight. What would you both like?” Aki smiled and felt relief that Crow didn’t abandon the children he took care of. Yusei gave a smile, before a sarcastical “Crow, you’ve known me for years, you know how much I _loooove_ cranberry vodka!” Crow laughed and screwed a bottle of rum and poured some in a cup for Yusei. “Don’t worry big guy, you know I wouldn’t forget it!” Yusei pulled out the lotus card from earlier and gave it to Crow, “I’m goin to need a new one of these real soon. Be sure to give it to me so I can keep taking Aki here.” 

“Sure, no problem! I’ll get you one by next week. That’s supposedly when I can get new cards for ya.” Crow turned to Aki as he was distracted by Yusei. 

"Gah! I’m sorry Aki, Yusei distracted me with his _sweet charm_ -” 

“In your dreams Crow” Yusei rolled his eyes as he sipped off his rum and Crow gave a chuckle, “Now what can I get you?” Aki had given a quick thought as she knew that Crow couldn’t get anything extensive due to the obvious. “Um.. Mix Vodka and red wine with mine please.” 

“Sure thing!” Crow then turned his back to the two of them, Aki had still felt the uneasiness of the others as she could feel that she was being watched. She _was_ different. It felt like she was the Black Rose Witch again, except the insults were being drowned out by the loud bass; then again she was _in_ satellite and her clothes spoke Neo Domino. Crow put down her drink on the makeshift counter,

“Don’t worry as long as you two don’t make a mess, it’s on the house.”

Aki didn’t hesitate to quickly take her drink, practically chug it down and then set her drink down a little hard before,

“Another. Get, me another Crow.”

Crow was startled at how fast she'd chug it down but didn't hesitate to do what the lady had asked; before giving her another two drinks incase she wanted it. Aki downed both before she felt it kick in and started to feel her temperature in her face warm uo a little. She knew her time was coming. She felt her pulse line up with the low bases of the music in the underground. She got up, swayed a little and used Yusei’s shoulder as a support. Yusei had started to object but cutting him off,“I camme heree to dance and that’ss what I’m gonnna do Yuusei.”

She stumbled a little but she gave a coy smile, she was just getting started. She wandered between the bodies of people dancing before she started to take on the dance floor. Yusei quickly got up to keep an eye on her, even though Crow paid for their drinks, he still left money for Crow as a tip. She wandered to the center of the dance floor,and started to move her arms in front of her in a slow motion before stepping up the pace. She was letting her body do the talking, she let her torso and her hips lead the way and her feet would responsively follow. Her body communicated in a language only other dancers would understand. Not one of pain, but one of pure joy. The control she had over her core muscles was fantastic. It wasn’t long before others started to cheer her on. The cheers, it brought her to another level. She started varying her moves, from street style to Modern she had her own routine that made the crowd sing of joy. Yusei had to push his way to the front just to see Aki and made sure she was handling herself. It wasn’t long for to see the amount of sheer drunken happiness on her face as she danced. She climbed onto the nearest table and had started to dance on it, before she flipped into a handstand before quickly finishing her backflip. The crowd was going nuts. Yusei,didn’t want to out her as Aki, as that could go bad _very_ quickly if she wasn’t careful. She saw Yusei and ran towards him to drag him out to dance. She took the chain out of her clutch and threw it over her shoulder so both of Yusei’s hands were free. Yusei was objecting in an embarrassed manner “I,I don’t know how-” 

“C’monn no excusesss” She yanked him over onto the dance floor as she started dancing again, “Lettt your body feel the rhythm and juuuust let loose!” Yusei knew this was a battle that he couldn’t win and tried to follow Aki’s advice. He wasn’t sure how so he tried to follow along and mimic with the people around him. The both of them solo danced for a bit before Aki started to swing him around laughing happily before basically flinging him back into the crowd. Yusei basically was thrown into some guys who caught him and helped him regain his balance. 

“Someone geeettt me a FUCKING BEER” Aki shouted on the top of her lungs. Her call was answered as someone had chucked their unopened can of beer to her. She caught the flying can, and took her keys out and then proceeded to shotgun the can of beer she recieved, as the crowd was cheering her on. When she finished the can she dropped the can and threw her keys back on her purse in triumph. Yusei could only sigh and shake his head. He wasn’t sure _how_ he was going to get her home without his D-wheel. Crow couldn’t see everything but he knew that people were just having a good time..and he did notice a beer can go flying, but it didn’t explode so as long as there wasn’t a mess it was fine. Aki gave a loud yell as she wiped the extra beer running down her face, before she started to dance again. She knew this was her last dance as her body was starting to go out of synch with her mind. As she finished her last dance, her vision started to get blurry as she started to look for Yusei. Yusei quickly ran to help her up so she didn’t fully collapse onto the floor. Yusei tried to get her onto her feet and whispered into her ear “Alright.. Aki you’ve had enough. Let’s go home.” Aki dead-weighted as she didn’t want to go home, she was having too much fun! She let out a big groan as Yusei was dragging her through the crowd. Crow spotted Aki and Yusei, he wanted to help but he was just laughing his ass off at how irritated Yusei was trying to get Aki to leave and he still had customers to serve. It was like watching a mother drag her five year old through the store while the child was having a meltdown.

Boy, was he going to keep bringing this up to Yusei.

He gave a wave to him and Yusei gave an irritated wave back to Crow. Yusei finally got her to stand up, but it was very apparent that he was going to have to carry her as much as he didn’t want too. Aki was clearly didn’t want to be carried as she’d mutter how she could carry herself up the stairs into heaven or something similar to the sorts. By all accounts it didn’t make sense to Yusei, but he would follow behind her incase she fell backwards because of her shoes. She stumbled forward and kept asking Yusei absurdly weird questions like if dinosaurs had feelings or if cheese knows that it has butter as a relative. Yusei did the best he could to answer her questions, but even then he started questioning himself over the basic knowledge of dairy products and their sentience. He shook his head as he tried to get Aki to go up the stairs to leave the club. He knew that she wasn’t going to remember what happens and she will likely have a hangover later on. As they ascended back to reality, he wasn’t sure how he was going to get her back onto the platform in order to leave. _The next station would be too far from where we’re staying.. And I don’t have my D-Wheel with me._ He took a look at the platform and looked for options as if he was scanning his hand during a duel. At the moment he was just going to have to activate “Suck-it-up” from his hand, then hope for the best. Aki was still conscious enough, tired but conscious. He tried to explain his plan of attack to Aki but she just laughed and went on about how cute his face was. He was flustered but still tried to keep her moving in a forward direction. He sighed and grabbed her waist to lift her up. Aki tried to respond and move but she ended up rolling onto the platform covering herself in grime and dirt. She did not have a care in the world. Yusei hoisted himself up onto the platform to then get on the other side of Aki. Her makeup was running and her hair was becoming a mess of knots and frizz. She was a disaster, alas a beautiful one. 

_She may be drunk as hell, but I haven’t seen her smile this much. She’s beautiful, even when drunk she’s beautiful._

Aki was gleeful as could be and she reached towards the sky talking loudly asking if teddy bears were literal taxidermied bears before she started crying to Yusei. Yusei sighed, then did his best to explain that teddy bears are _not_ taxidermied bears, but just normal stuffed animals made from fabrics and made with love. 

“YUuuuUuseii.. Could you carryyy me? I wanna flyyy home..” Aki made some bizarre noises but Yusei gave a sigh and lifted her up to carry her piggy back up the stairwell of the West Island Station. As they reached outside he put her down as he couldn’t get a good grip on her and kept slipping, so he decided the next best thing, bridal style. It wouldn’t look great if the hero of Satellite was carrying a drunk woman slung over his shoulder. It’s not practical and would cause more pain on him if anything. Aki was still giddy as can be as she never bothered to tell Yusei that alcohol in her system tends to last longer. But that wasn’t going to matter as he was focusing on getting her back to their place. Yusei passed through the same way they came to get back to their room. As they had come back to their room, he tried to shush Aki to get her to settle down. Aki was mimicking his movements and thought it was a game. Yusei tried to guide her to get a new set of clothes as if it was a game. She accepted and started to tear through her drawers to pick what seemed to be the softest before scurrying off into the bathroom. At this point she was just playing it up because she could;not wanting to sleep just yet. Yusei gave out a sigh of relief before getting into a more comfortable set of clothes and flopping onto his bed. He saw a more vulnerable side of Aki tonight, one that was seen through a subconscious bypass created by alcohol. He couldn’t figure out how she had two different sides to her. She was still opening her slowly due to Divine’s meddling, but he felt like he was meeting the real Aki izayoi. He was happy with that, he wanted to meet her and get to know her better. This thoughts were interrupted as the bathroom door clicked open. Aki was more balanced, she was able to clean herself up enough to be suitable for bed but still drunk.

“Yuseiii get off the bedd I wanna show you something!” Yusei jolted up as he saw Aki yanking him up from the bed. She then held their bodies close as she put her hands on his shoulders and started to sway. “Noow you put your hands on my waistt and sway with mee.” Yusei complied but he was still tripping over himself.

“Think of it as if you’re deuling. Instead of cards, it’s your bodyy.”

He took her guidance and tried to lean into it. He was stumbling less, bit progress is progress. She smiled as they started to dance in time together, “See! You’ree getting it! And soon you’ll beat me in no time.” She felt her eyes start to get heavy as she let out a loud yawn. She was worn down from the night’s events. She let her weight fall onto Yusei as Yusei caught her. He helped her get into bed and he turned away before he felt her hand catch his wrist. “Pleasee stay in bed with me tonight.” He didn’t want to as he didn’t want it to lead anywhere since she was still under the influence of alcohol and couldn’t fully consent to anything. She gave pleading eyes to him as he sighed and climbed into bed with her. She snuggled up him under the covers as he gave a smile before letting the exhaustion occupy his mind and let his eyes close to darkness.


End file.
